You're not a good secret-keeper eh, Agnimon?
by Jorge Jorasta
Summary: Agnimon dan Fairymon sedang beristirahat sejenak dari kesibukan mereka menjaga Dunia Digital. Awalnya hanya dimulai dari obrolan santai biasa tentang masa lalu mereka, namun entah bagaimana isi obrolan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi interogasi Fairymon terhadap Agnimon tentang perasaan Takuya pada Izumi. Takumi (?) author juga tidak yakin..


**A/N :** Yo! Inbu here!

Sedikit curhat nih..sedikit stuck untuk Blazing Tornado, saya memutuskan iseng bikin cerita pendek tentang Agnimon dan Fairymon (still Takumi inside. what can i say? OTP haha). Mau marathon Frontier biar ke refresh lagi kayaknya. haha.

Enjoy!

* * *

Beberapa tahun setelah pertempuran melawan Lucemon, Dunia Digital telah kembali damai seperti sedia kala. Kembalinya infrastruktur Dunia walau belum sebaik dulu, membuat para Digimon tampak berkeliaran melakukan usaha terbaik mereka untuk memperbaiki desa maupun kota yang masih menyisakan dampak pertempuran. Oleh karena itu, moda transportasi merupakan hal yang penting bagi para Digimon saat ini. Salah satu moda transportasi paling ideal saat ini belum berubah dari beberapa tahun yang lalu, para Trailmon. Terminal Angin yang selalu segar karena wangi padang rumput dan pepohonan, dan juga sebagai salah satu tempat pemberhentian Trailmon, menjadi tempat yang sangat ramai oleh pengunjung yang juga calon penumpang.

Tentu saja, kepraktisan yang diberikan oleh Digimon-Digimon berbentuk kereta itu tidak hanya mengundang kebaikan, namun juga keburukan. Terminal Angin yang berada di tengah hutan, dikelilingi oleh pepohonan memang salah satu terminal yang paling rawan aksi kejahatan. Pepohonan lebat dan rindang menjadi tempat banyak perampok yang bersembunyi dan bersiaga menanti mangsa mereka, seperti hari ini. Tiga ekor Ogremon bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar, seberang rel kereta Terminal Angin, dengan fokus memperhatikan beberapa Pagumon yang sedang bersiap-siap di peron untuk menunggu Trailmon berikutnya datang.

"Baiklah, sebelum Trailmon berikutnya datang, kita menyebrang, berdiri di belakang mereka, dan kita peras!" seru salah satu Ogremon kepada dua temannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau "dia" datang? Berbahaya untuk kita!" sanggah salah satu dari mereka, kurang setuju. "Kurasa lebih baik kalau kita curi _digicash_ mereka, jadi bisa langsung kabur!"

"Aku lebih setuju itu, "dia" berbahaya!" seru Ogremon terakhir dengan wajah gugup.

Ogremon pertama melipat tangannya dan berpikir. Perannya memang sebagai pemimpin, namun ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Tidak ada yang bisa memercayai penjahat, walau temannya sekalipun. Kalau terjadi apa-apa, ia takut ditinggalkan sendirian oleh mereka. Ogremon pertama pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk setuju.

"Yah, Baiklah kalau begitu!" tanggap Ogremon pertama.

"Kalau menurutku, lebih baik urungkan niat dan pulang saja."

Sebuah saran yang muncul dengan suara perempuan tiba-tiba terdengar dan membuat para Ogremon dalam sekejap langsung saling pandang. "Siapa yang barusan berbicara?" pikir mereka. Ogremon kedua sadar bahwa sumber suara berasal dari atas mereka bertiga membuatnya segera mendongak, diikuti oleh kedua temannya.

"Halo!"

"Dia" yang daritadi dibicarakan, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Fairymon sang prajurit angin, tampak sedang duduk di dahan pohon besar itu sambil melambaikan tangan kepada mereka. Para perampok kelas teri itu kini melihatnya dengan tatapan yang dapat ia translasikan sebagai "Mati kita!". Fairymon benar, Memang itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka. Menyadari ketakutan para Ogremon, sang prajurit legendaris berwujud peri itu segera turun dari dahan pohon yang sejak tadi ia duduki.

"Bagaimana? pulang saja lebih baik kan?" tanyanya dengan percaya diri, membuat para Ogremon itu berjalan mundur.

"Bos, ba-bagaimana ini? Masa kita pulang!?" bisik Ogremon ketiga dengan terbata-bata.

"Tidak! Kita menang jumlah, jangan takut!" seru Ogremon pertama, yang kemudian menghunuskan tongkat pemukulnya kepada sang penjaga Terminal Angin. "Dia cuma seorang diri, kita bisa menang!"

Kata-kata Ogremon hanya membuat Fairymon terkekeh. "Oh, jadi mau kalian seperti itu?"

"Serang!" seru Ogremon pertama.

Ketiga Ogremon itu berlari menuju Fairymon sambil mengayunkan tongkatnya, namun mereka terlalu lambat baginya. Dalam sekejap, Fairymon mampu menerbangkan mereka menggunakan tornado yang ia buat melalui jari-jarinya.

" ** **Breeze Petalo**** **!** "

"Uwaaaaagh!" teriak ketiga digimon virus itu ketika terhantam kepulan angin kencang yang mampu menerbangkan mereka, hingga menabrak pohon besar. Belum sempat mereka berdiri karena peningnya kepala akibat serangan barusan, sebuah Trailmon sudah datang dan mengangkut para Pagumon yang dari tadi menunggu.

"Aaah bos! Kita terlambat!" ujar Ogremon ketiga, menunjuk Trailmon yang telah melenggang pergi. Sang bos, yaitu Ogremon pertama menggertakkan giginya dengan geram. Ia menunjuk Fairymon dan berteriak dengan marah.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" teriaknya keras, namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh sang digimon angin yang berdiri dengan bertolak pinggang di depannya. Semakin marah, Ogremon pertama bangkit dan berusaha menyerang Fairymon. Namun, tiba-tiba seekor Digimon lain sudah menangkap pundaknya dari belakang.

Kedua Ogremon lain hanya dapat duduk, gemetaran dengan mulut menganga melihat Digimon yang telah datang untuk membantu Fairymon. Ogremon pertama memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa dibelakangnya ada digimon yang sama berbahayanya dengan si prajurit angin.

Sang prajurit api, Agnimon.

"Berhenti! atau kau akan menghadapi kami berdua!" kata Agnimon, dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal, siap meninju wajah Ogremon pertama.

Ogremon pertama kehilangan kata-kata. Ia menelan ludahnya, ketika sadar bahwa ia tinggal sendiri untuk menghadapi dua prajurit legendaris karena dua temannya telah berlari kabur tunggang-langgang. Tak punya pilihan, ia pun menepis tangan kiri Agnimon dari bahunya.

"Ja-ja-ja, Jangan senang dulu! Sebaiknya kau miliki mata dibelakang kepalamu!" seru Ogremon yang kemudian ikut kabur meninggalkan tempat kejadian, membuat Fairymon tertawa kecil.

Agnimon menoleh kearah Fairymon, melihat digimon peri itu pun sedang melihatnya dengan tersenyum.

"Hai," sapanya.

"Hai juga," Balas Fairymon dengan bonus lambaian tangan.

* * *

Sebuah padang rumput luas yang berlokasi tak jauh dari Terminal Angin merupakan tempat favorit Fairymon untuk melepas lelah. Sebuah lokasi di mana angin sepoi berhembus sangat sering, diperindah oleh banyaknya Parrotmon kecil yang berlomba untuk mengetahui kicauan siapa yang paling bagus, ditambah sinar matahari yang hangat menjadikan rumput lebat sebuah kasur empuk yang nyaman. Tempatnya yang cukup terpencil juga menjadikan lokasi ini jarang dilewati Digimon lain, sehingga Fairymon dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Duduk manis di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu, Fairymon membuka sekaleng teh dingin yang dibawa oleh Agnimon. Tanpa keraguan dan ditambah rasa haus karena lelah, ia menenggaknya langsung tanpa sisa.

"Segar! Terima kasih, Agnimon!" ujarnya ceria kepada digimon berambut kuning yang duduk di sampingnya. "Perampok-perampok seperti mereka tidak datang sekali dua kali dalam sehari, loh! Melelahkan."

"Sama-sama," jawabnya kalem. "Begitu juga di Terminal Api."

Berbeda dengan Fairymon, Agnimon tidak serta merta menghabiskan tehnya. Ia meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Fairymon mencuri pandang ke temannya yang sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya, terlihat menikmati hembusan angin dan atmosfir damai yang menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Menyenangkan kan?" tanya Fairymon.

Agnimon membuka matanya, menatap Fairymon untuk mengerti arti pertanyaannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Tempat ini, sangat damai dan tentram. Cocok untuk bersantai."

"Ah, iya," jawab Agnimon. "Berbeda dengan Terminal Api, disana panas."

Sebuah kontradiksi, pikir Fairymon. Digimon api namun tidak tahan panas, sangat aneh baginya. Hal yang tidak terduga seperti ini justru menerbitkan senyuman yang berujung tawa untuk digimon angin yang _out-going_ itu.

"Hahaha, aku tidak mengerti kamu, Agnimon," ujar Fairymon setengah tertawa. "Digimon api kok tidak tahan panas."

Agnimon tertawa kecil menyadari kontradiksi dirinya yang memang aneh, bahkan untuknya sendiri.

"Kau juga tidak suka badai kan?" jawabnya untuk membalikkan keadaan, membuat Fairymon menepuk tangannya.

"Kau benar! Aku tidak sadar sebelumnya!" kata Fairymon, terkejut. "Artinya, bagi kita semua, hal yang kita suka pun apabila terlalu banyak akan jadi memuakkan ya!" lanjutnya dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk, setelah menemukan kesimpulan.

"Tapi kalau diingat, ada orang yang menyukai kegelapan, walau terlalu banyak," kenang Agnimon, membuat kening Fairymon mengerut.

"Siapa?"

"Lucemon."

Bibir Fairymon membentuk huruf "O" ketika nama itu diucapkan oleh Agnimon yang kini kembali menenggak tehnya. "Ah, ya! Kalau dia, mungkin memang sakit jiwa!" jawab Fairymon kesal. "Kalau Seraphimon dan Ophanimon mungkin justru sebaliknya ya, mereka menyukai cahaya yang berlebihan!"

"Mungkin juga," jawab Agnimon yang sedang menikmati kicauan beberapa Parrotmon kecil yang terdengar jelas, walau mereka berada diatas beberapa dahan pohon yang jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Untung saja tidak ada Cherrymon disini. Kalau ada, tempat ini akan jadi sangat berisik. "Bagaimana dengan Cherubimon, kalau menurutmu?"

"Cherubimon?" Fairymon berpikir. Ia memandang langit untuk berpikir, namun justru melihat adanya awan yang ternyata berbentuk mirip dengan Digimon suci yang sedang mereka bicarakan. " _Speak of the devil_!" pikirnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti Cherubimon. Dia sendiri sepertinya yang paling berbeda dibanding dua Digimon suci lain itu."

"Yah, tapi dia yang paling menggemaskan diatara ketiganya, kan?" canda Agnimon, yang tanpa ia duga, dibalas dengan wajah cemberut Fairymon.

"Tidak saat dia sedang dirasuki kegelapan!" tentang sang peri dengan melipat tangan.

Agnimon tertawa. Ia menatap ekspresi kesal Fairymon, membuatnya teringat seseorang. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kerap meledak-ledak, namun kadang yang paling tenang dan mampu menjadi pemimpin yang baik. "Tapi sejujurnya, karena dia jugalah kita bisa bertemu teman-teman dari dunia lain."

Kerutan di wajah Fairymon berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. Ia mengangguk. Sang peri teringat dengan Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, Kouji, Kouichi, dan terutama tentu saja partnernya, seorang gadis berambut pirang yang lama tinggal di Italia. Fairymon dapat memahami Izumi ketika gadis itu berubah menjadi dirinya. Bersatunya tubuh mereka menjadikan pikiran mereka turut menjadi satu. Begitupun yang dialami oleh Agnimon ketika Takuya berubah menjadi dirinya. Sebuah pengalaman aneh bagi para manusia maupun para Digimon.

"Aku belajar banyak," lanjut Agnimon. "Takuya memang jarang memikirkan konsekuensi perbuatannya, namun ia siap bertanggung jawab untuk itu," kata sang Digimon berarmor merah, sambil kembali meneguk teh kaleng yang ia beli.

"Aku mengerti itu, aku juga," sambung Fairymon. "Izumi tipe orang yang selalu bangkit dari kegagalan dan terus berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik, lebih dewasa…." Sang peri berambut ungu terhenti, mendongak menatap langit dan tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian-kejadian di saat Izumi mencoba berlagak dewasa, namun gagal. "Yah, sering kali gagal sih."

Fairymon tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Suatu pertanyaan yang lama ia lupakan, namun momen yang tepat ini membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Digimon api disebelahnya yang sedang berniat menghabiskan sekaleng teh dingin.

"Hei, jujur padaku ya, Agnimon!"

"Tentang apa?"

"Takuya menyukai Izumi, kan?"

Agnimon menyemburkan teh dingin yang baru saja ia teguk. Fairymon tertawa melihat ekspresi Agnimon yang kemudian menatapnya gugup, yang baginya berarti pertanyaannya tepat sasaran.

"Sudah kuduga, hihihi." Ujar sang peri, menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, tersenyum geli menatap Agnimon yang membersihkan armornya dengan wajah malu-malu. "Lalu, saat di kastil Ophanimon, setelah ia keceplosan bilang suka pada Izumi, Takuya pura-pura tidur kan?"

Agnimon menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya, mencoba merangkai kata-kata yang "aman" untuk menjaga rahasia Takuya. Ia tidak sadar, Fairymon mudah menemukan jawaban hanya dari bahasa tubuh Agnimon yang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku benar lagi!" seru Fairymon senang. "Kasihan Izumi!"

"Memangnya Izumi akan menjawab apa saat itu?"

Fairymon menjawab pertanyaan Agnimon dengan dua kata yang bagi laki-laki, adalah jalan buntu. Jawaban yang dapat menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya. Tak terkecuali masalah ini.

"Rahasia wanita!" jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Agnimon tidak puas dengan jawaban Fairymon, namun ia memilih untuk tidak melawan. Ia hanya menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Lalu lalu," lanjut Fairymon yang sepertinya belum ingin mengakhiri penderitaan sang teman. "Saat Cherubimon menghempaskan kita semua!'

Agnimon meringis. Ia tahu pertanyaan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Fairymon.

"Aku melihat mimpi Takuya, sedang berkencan dengan Izumi di sebuah taman, dan ia tertidur di pangkuan Izumi!" lanjut Fairymon bagikan __machine gun__ _._ "Itu memang sudah keinginan Takuya dari dulu kan!?"

"Rahasia lelaki!" jawab Agnimon, membalas jawaban Fairymon sebelumnya, justru membuat Fairymon tertawa.

"Hahahaha!" tawa Fairymon lepas. "Ternyata kau pendendam juga, Agnimon!" serunya senang, melihat satu bagian dari temannya yang kini tersipu malu, tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Maaf yaa, maaf!"

Fairymon menatap pahanya yang tertutupi pelindung lutut berwarna ungu. "Laki-laki memang suka ya, tidur di pangkuan perempuan?" pikirnya. Ia menoleh ke Agnimon yang masih tersipu dan memutuskan untuk mencoba pemikirannya pada sang prajurit api. "Agnimon, mau coba tidur di pa…."

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Agnimon cepat, bahkan sebelum Fairymon menyelesaikan pertanyaaannya.

"Ih, cepat sekali!" seru Fairymon kecewa. Sedikit kesal dengan Agnimon, justru mengembalikan pikirannya ke Takuya dan Izumi. ia terpikir, bagaimana bisa dua orang yang saling bertengkar hampir tiap waktu, bisa saling menyukai satu sama lain.

"Tapi, manusia itu aneh ya. Dari benci jadi cinta."

"Mereka sebenarnya adalah tim yang baik. Awalnya mereka memang terus saja bertengkar karena cara pandang yang berbeda. Namun sejalan dengan waktu, mereka bisa saling memahami dan akhirnya bisa saling percaya," kata Agnimon.

"Hahahaha, iya ya, walau makan waktu cukup lama!" ujar Fairymon geli. "Kalau kita, sudah saling percaya dari awal sih ya."

"Itulah istimewanya manusia," lanjut Agnimon, yang mengambil dua kaleng teh kosong di dekatnya, berniat untuk membuangnya sebentar lagi, mengingat ia sudah cukup beristirahat.

"Mereka membutuhkan proses untuk segala sesuatu, berbeda dengan kita. Proses itu justru membuat mereka berkembang jauh melebihi yang kita bisa, membuat bukti bahwa mereka memang lebih kuat dari kita semua."

Fairymon merebut satu kaleng teh –yang sebenarnya memang miliknya dari tangan Agnimon, bersikeras ingin membuangnya sendiri.

"Filosofis sekali!" seru Fairymon. "Takuya benar-benar kebalikan darimu,"

"Tapi Izumi sangat mirip denganmu," jawab Agnimon.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya."

Agnimon bangkit, diikuti oleh Fairymon. Ia merasa waktu istirahatnya sudah cukup. Prajurit dengan topeng bertanduk itu berniat kembali ke Terminal Api untuk berpatroli, karena mungkin para Ogremon dan perampok lain tidak hanya ada di Terminal Angin.

Fairymon yang berjalan di belakang Agnimon sedikit bersenandung beberapa lagu berbahasa Italia yang Izumi hafal. Agnimon tersenyum dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku benar, Izumi memang sangat mirip denganmu, Fairymon," Ujar Agnimon yang tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang, membuat Fairymon menghentikan senandungnya.

"Itu hal yang baik atau buruk?" tanya Fairymon.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Agnimon sambil menatap Fairymon lekat-lekat, membuat Digimon angin itu sedikit gugup.

"Ke..kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak," jawab Agnimon santai. "Hanya saja, aku jadi mengerti kenapa Takuya menyayangi Izumi." tutupnya, kembali tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Terminal Angin.

Kata-kata Agnimon menghadirkan shock di wajah sang peri.

"Ma..maksudmu!?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Artikan sendiri, hahahaha."

Rona merah kini memenuhi wajah Fairymon. Dengan kesal karena diberikan jawaban yang menggantung, ia berlari menuju Digimon berambut pirang panjang di depannya, tanpa tahu lebih baik menendang kepalanya, atau mencekik lehernya.

Dunia Digital kini telah damai seperti sedia kala.

Dan karena kedamaian ini, banyak Digimon yang dapat menemukan belahan jiwa mereka.

Akankah muncul pasangan pertama dari para prajurit legendaris?

Semoga.

"Agnimoooon! Jawaaaaab!"


End file.
